Basketball Player's Slave
by Moonshine Hime
Summary: Fine and Rein are going to a new school! New school also means new friends, new enemies and new life. Along the way, will the twins discover what romance means? And, with just one hit at the knee, her world is going to turn upside-down. Love polygon will appear sooner or later. For Kiku Nakamura's contest.
1. Chapter 1

_**[6:00 am in the morning]**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

RING! RING! RING! The twin's alarm clock kept on ringing yet nothing was heard but moans.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I heard the noisy alarm clock ringing very loud. I was having a nice 'sweet' dream so I mumbled…

"Give me 5 more minutes. I need to finish this mountain of cake before going to school…"

Right after I mumbled those words, a faint voice can be heard. Well, take a wild guess… Yup, you guessed it right! It's my twin sister, Rein. Who else do you think I am with the same room, huh? Moving on, she really is obsessed with fancy dresses like the way I am obsessed with food or so I say, sweets.

"Ugh… 5 more minutes please. I need to choose the best dress in this store before going to school…" Rein complained

Suddenly, this moment and dreams were ruined, not actually ruined, only stopped with a loud voice coming from our mother which she always do.

"Fine, breakfast is ready. Rein, here's your school uniform. Everything is your favourite! Today is your first day of school, better not be late." Okaa-sama shouted

Wait, did I just hear favorites? Then, that means… Sweets and cakes! Yay! Rein and I opened our eyes and stood up in sync and yelled…

"Hontou?!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two fixed their beds quickly, took a shower, brushed their teeth and opened their closets. They were surprised to see their school uniforms, camisoles, socks and shoes in place. In their new school, any type of uniform is allowed. Only shorts, three-fourths, leggings and pants for girls are prohibited. Rein's eyes widened and shimmer with delight while Fine's eyes darkened because their new school has a 'no pants policy'.

_**(Attire Peek)**_

Rein wears a royal blue camisole, baby blue dress uniform with a black bow attached. Her socks have snowflakes printed on it and wears strapless doll shoes. She tied her hair in a single ponytail with a black clip.

Fine wears a light pink camisole, pink blazer and pink mini skirt with shorts underneath and dark pink necktie. Her socks have roses printed on it and wears red doll shoes with double straps. She tied her hair in low twin ponytails with yellow rings.

_**(Attire Peek End)**_

**Rein's P.O.V.**

I was really happy for having such wonderful uniforms. You all know that right? Skip with that, I could see Fine's face and she totally looks funny because she looks like a zombie, more like a ghost. Anyway, I did a mad dash towards the dining table while yelling…

"Okaa-sama! Arigatou!"

Well, well, well, isn't Fine just following me with my dash towards okaa-sama? But her face is still…funny! Then that means…I don't know! It's not my business anyway, it's my sister's life and I have nothing to do with it. But when it comes to my twin's lovelife…hi-mit-su…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine just followed Rein, not that she likes her uniform but a morning dash is part of her daily routine. Elsa, their mother, noticed her frown so she tried to cheer her up.

**Rein's P.O.V.**

"Genki o dashite, Fine! I included 3 slices of strawberry cakes in your bento." Okaa-sama said

Yappari, she would say that because that is the only way in order to cheer my zombie twin.

"Hontou?!" Fine asked, okaa-sama nodded

"Yatta! Arigatou okaa-sama!" Fine shouted with great enthusiasm as her eyes sparkle with delight

Mou Fine, glutton as ever. Why can't you be like me? Well, we're different after all and it is the thing that makes us really special. But, good thing that the zombie Fine transformed into my kawaii twin sister again. Because of the chit-chat, I lost track of the time and when I checked my watch…

"Oh dear! Fine, it's already 6:25 am! 5 minutes more and we are going to be late! Isoge Fine!" I exclaimed as I carried my bento and put a piece of waffle in my mouth and took off.

Of course, I would wait for my sister outside the house. I heard her say…

"Okay, okay! Ittekimasu!" Fine said as she grabbed her bento, put a sandwich in her mouth and headed off with me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Since they only have 5 minutes left, the twins ran as fast as they could to reach the school before the bell rings. Near the school gate, Fine bumped with a boy that made her things scatter. Rein stopped for a moment to look at her sister…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I had bumped with this boy with golden brown hair and ruby eyes and he made me drop my things. I want to tell this jerk 'what is the matter with him' or 'what the heck is he thinking' or something along those lines. I am really mad like a bull right now and I really want to punch his face that because of him, I would be late. But wait…Rein is with me and I wouldn't do such thing in front of her and I need to do something quick to make her go ahead without me or else both of us are going to be late. Luckily, I managed to say something…

"Go ahead Rein, you'll be late because of me. I'll be alright as long as I put my things in place, now go!" I said to my worried sister

Fortunately, she didn't hesitate to go ahead. Well, that's odd, she don't usually leave me in times like this. Anyway, I just shrugged it off.

**Rein's P.O.V.**

I left my sister in front of the school gate but it's really weird because I never ever left my sister like that at situations like this unless I have no other choice. Just, forget about it because right now our top priority is not to be late.

"Now, where's that freaky classroom and schedule?" I wondered while walking through the hallway

Then something, or rather someone surprised me from behind… Guess who?

"I see, so you are one of the transfer students, am I right?" the 'strange' old lady said

"Hai? Kimi wa dare?" I asked, half-shocked

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I? I am Camelot Turami, an education supervisor and the right hand of the principal. Do you need any assistance regarding your section and schedule?" the 'Camel—' something, something said

Honestly, I am not good at memorizing names which Fine is good at, total opposite right? Also, she said that she is the right hand of the principal then that means, the principal has no right hand that's why she serves as the right hand of the principal. Ahaha, that's quite funny. At any case, I must say something to Camel-sensei before she leaves me here. At last, words came out of my mouth…

"Camel-sensei, will you help me find my room?" I asked, then an angry mark popped on her head

"It's Camelot not Camel, understood?! Remember, Ca-me-lot!" Camel-sensei yelled at me, emphasizing each word

"H-hai, Ca…me…lot-sensei!" I said, startled

Phew, that was really nerve-wrecking… Good thing I finally said it right.

"Good, good… Here's your schedule." Camelot-sensei said as she gave me a piece of paper

I scanned the paper and there stood my name 'Rein Yuuki' and above it, is 'Fine Yuuki' and our section is II-Sun. I am really happy because my sister and I will be in the same room. But, when I want to thank Camelot-sensei, she is already gone. This day is getting weirder and weirder, I hope nothing is going to happen the weirdest.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rein wondered through the corridors of the school campus and eventually saw her own section. A beautiful-looking lady awaits her in the front door and approached her. The lady told her to wait until the bell rings and wait for her name to be called. Rein prayed for her sister to make it in time. Meanwhile…

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I was gathering my things and the jerk who had bumped me earlier helped me. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. At last, I finally finished picking up my things and began walking inside the school then the jerk, I mean, the boy introduced himself to me.

"Hi, I'm Bright Hitori from class II-Sun. Sorry about bumping at you earlier." The boy said

"Nice to meet you Hitori-kun. I am Fine Yuuki, a transferee. Also, don't worry about earlier, it's my fault because I am not looking in my way." I said

Oh my goodness! I lied to him. This is the first time that I lied, I hope he couldn't see through me or else I'm dead.

"Please call me Bright, so can I call you Fine?" Bright asked

Isn't it a bit sudden to call a newly met stranger to his/her first name? It's alright for me but if you will ask others, they won't agree with you and will tell you that you are being rude.

"Sure!" I said with a smile and I saw him blush slightly

Boys are really cute when they blush, I mean they are priceless because it is rare to see a boy blush. W-wait, what am I thinking? Snap out with your thoughts Fine!

**Bright's P.O.V.**

Fine smiled at me which made me blush a little. Isn't she just cute? Anyway, I must accompany her since she is new here.

"Fine, this way towards the principal's office. It is where the class sectioning and schedule is located." I instructed

"Oh, okay!" Fine said as she followed me

Aww, isn't she an obedient girl. These thoughts keep on popping on my head. Am I in love with her or 'what'?! Before I knew it, we are already in the principal's office so I stopped…

"Here we are! Kindly search for your name." I said

She turned to see the paper posted at the bulletin board and browsed each section, then her eyes stopped to a certain area of the bulletin board. I wonder what she saw, maybe we have the same section or maybe we are not in the same section that is why she is sad. Stop it Bright! But I still hope that she would be in the same class as mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine rolled her eyes to each section and her eyes stopped to the class II-Sun, there she saw her name 'Fine Yuuki' and under it is 'Rein Yuuki'.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I saw it. I clearly saw it. I saw my name and Rein's name in the same section. Also, our section is II-Sun, then that means it is the class where Bright is at. Hey, why am I thinking about him? Am I insane or something? Yet, I blurted everything out except for the 'insane' and 'Bright' part.

"Yatta! My twin and I have the same class and you too." I exclaimed

Just then, a dark blue haired boy came dashing on the hallway. He suddenly stopped to greet Bright.

"Yo, Bright!" the boy greeted

"Ohayou, Shade." Bright greeted him casually

They knew each other?! And what was the name of the blue-haired boy again? Something is really weird today. I don't usually forget names, well, maybe sometimes. I want to know the boy's name. I don't know why but I can feel that I really need to know him. So, out of curiosity, I asked…

"Bright, who is he?"

"Him? Oh, he is Shade Kazama from class II-Sun and a basketball player, which also means that he will be your classmate too." Bright said

I see, so his name is Shade. I turned to face him and introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Kazama-kun! I am Fine Yuuki, a transferee. You can call me Fine like Bright does, if you like."

Baka, baka, baka, ba-ka! Fine, why did you say that?! Now, you are imitating Bright's attitude. Oh yeah, he does look handsome. I mean, I could see his face clearly because I was near to him but not very near. What am I saying?! Fine no baka!

**Shade's P.O.V.**

So the strawberry head's name is Fine. Her name means 'Pure Snow' or 'Pure Courage'. Her skin really is white as snow but 'pure courage'. I doubt it. I hate to admit this but she is cute in a way. Anyway, let's get out of that topic and let's talk about me. Bright is my one and only friend. Yes, I play basketball but I am distant to other people including my playmates and fangirls. Fangirls really annoy me but I can't just take them off me in a harsh manner, I must do it in a gentle yet harsh manner. Confused about that line? Well, I am so not gentle to other people except for my love ones but still, I want to do it with a little gentleness. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that fangirls want to cling to me which annoys me the most. Also, I sense something unexplainable that Fine have that nobody has. I need to say something to her…

"Shade. Call me Shade." I said shyly

Shade no baka! Why the heck did you say that?! What if - , what if - ?! Ugh! My head is full of what if's and many other questions. My head is going to pop! But Fine changed the conversation which made us to panic…

"Now that I think about it, isn't it a minute before the bell rings?" she asked

"Yeah, now that you men—" Bright and I said in unison but was cut off by Fine

She dragged me and Bright while doing a sprint. Bright and I were dumbfounded because of her tremendous speed and power. There is no other girl that we know that can drag two boys while running very fast. Bright, being straightforward as he is, asked Fine directly…

"Why are you running so fast?"

Baka no Bright! Obviously…

"We are going to be late if we don't run. Our goal is to be there before the bell rings." Fine said, still running

Thank you Fine for saying it in my place. Anyway, while I am lost in thoughts, I didn't notice that we already arrived in front of our classroom door. When I look at the bell tower, it is exactly 6:29 am! That means, she only ran in seconds?! Nice timing… Then, I caught a glimpse of Fine. She was hugging someone who looks exactly the same as hers except for her hair and eyes. This girl has pale blue hair that reaches her knees and has azure eyes. She looks perfect! I think, I now know what love means, I guess. And this daydreaming was over since a teacher interrupted and told us to get inside. I don't have any news about them after that.

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a minute, which makes the time 6:30 am, the teacher instructed the twins to get inside the room.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Minna-san, ohayou gazaimasu!" the teacher greeted

Everyone stood up and greeted the teacher including us, of course, except the fact that we don't need to stand since we are already standing.

"Sensei, ohayou gozaimasu!" everyone said and bowed

"I am Tambo Rin-sensei, your homeroom teacher and at the same time, your adviser. These twins here are transferees. Please treat them nicely. Now, please introduce yourselves." The teacher said as she gestured us to talk.

They are all staring at us and began whispering at each other. That's why I hate when it comes to introducing myself. Rein went up to speak first…

"Atashi wa Rein Yuuki-desu. I like the color blue and dresses. I love dancing especially tango." Rein said

Then it is my turn to speak up to the class…

"Atashi wa Fine Yuuki-desu. I like the color red and pink. I love sweets like cake and I play sports too, specially soccer." I introduced

"Yoroshiku!" Rein and I said in unison as we smiled sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fine's P.O.V.**

Tambo Rin-sensei is currently thinking where we should sit. Well, I could see it in her eyes, it's roaming around the room.

"Now, let's see… Rein, you sit behind Altezza or beside Bright whichever, they are still the same place. And Fine, you sit behind Milky or beside Shade, whatever. To those I have called, kindly raise your hands so they will know who you are and where they should sit." Tambo Rin-sensei instructed

"Hai!" Rein and I said in sync

W-wait. W-what?! I will sit beside Shade?! What the hell! I hate being beside a boy! Well, I guess it will be alright since I am near the window. From a distance, I could spot a pink haired little girl. I assume that she's Milky but isn't she a little young or she's just short like me? I will just ask her about it later. And maybe, I will just give her candies that can cheer her up.

"Today, you have no morning classes due to our new students but after your lunch break, you will attend the afternoon classes. Also, Shade and Bright, please give Fine and Rein a tour to the school campus." Tambo Rin-sensei said and went out of the classroom.

I could feel death glares are being shot to me and Rein. All of the girls are glaring at us but the boys just don't care. Why are they glaring at us? Have we done something wrong?

**Rein's P.O.V.**

Many of the girls are glaring at me and Fine. I think, they were glaring at us because we are assigned to sit beside the heartthrobs of the school. How lucky~… I turned to see Fine and she seems to be clueless on why the girls are glaring at her. Poor Fine, clueless as ever.

I am walking towards my chair but I need to greet those who are around me. I turned to the girl before me, who I assume to be Altezza. Wow, this is a miracle. I remembered her name except for the boy beside me. Anyway, I tried to greet her but…

"Hi Altezza-san, hope we'll get along well." I said

"Hmph! Not interested with you!" she snapped

What's with her rude attitude! I have done nothing wrong with her. Besides, I'm just trying to be nice here. Relax. I need to smile…

"Then, hi to you…" I said to the boy sitting next to me

I think, I have seen that face before… Ahhh! Isn't he the one who bumped Fine this morning? I wonder what is his name…

"Isn't he so handsome~?" I mumbled under my breath

My mind wandered off to the what-so-called 'Wonderland'. Fine calls it that way every time I doze off reality. It usually happens when I see handsome guys…

"Oh, hi Rein-san…" the handsome boy started

W-wait, don't tell me he heard what I just said earlier about him being handsome. Oh my goodness! What should I do?! Time to face the truth, be ready to state a realistic lie… This is going to be bad!

"… I'm Bright Hitori and that's my sister, Altezza Hitori. Sorry about her attitude." The handsome 'Bright' continued

I just stood there, sweat-dropped. Good thing he didn't hear what I said or else, I'm doomed. Okay, okay, enough of that. Pretend it didn't happen…

"It's alright… A-and, call me Rein. Drop the formalities." I said

"So, you are Bright-sama and your sister is Altezza-san who just shouted at me few moments ago… Ahh-…" I elaborated what he said but stopped midway

"W-wait, what?! You are his brother?" I exclaimed, making a few groups of people to stare at me and then back to their own businesses again

Bright-sama smiled at me, which made me blush and then nodded. Then that means, it is true! I really can't believe that the rude girl is really his sister because Bright-sama is so nice and she isn't. I went to my chair and sulked, thinking what happened all over again.

**Bright's P.O.V.**

Rein was assigned by Tambo Rin-sensei to sit beside me. I want to be beside Fine all the time but I have this feeling when Rein is beside me, I don't feel uncomfortable at all. I glanced at Rein, not noticing that my lips curved into a gentle smile. But I realized it immediately and diverted my mind into another thought. I like Fine, I like Fine, I like Fine… Then suddenly, Lione jumped in front of me.

"H-hi, Lione." I said informally after recovering from shock

"Hello there Bright-kun!" Lione said while grinning sheepishly

T-this grin… I bet she's up to something…

"I was wondering… Do you like Rein?!" Lione said out of blue

Since she speaks too loud, I guess Rein heard it. Proof? She's looking at me.

"I like her as a friend, nothing else." I said

"Oh really… I saw you smiling gently at her earlier. I rarely see 'the Bright-sama' of the girls giving away one of his gentle smiles to a new transfer student." Lione continued

Great! So she saw that I'm smiling at her earlier and Rein is now looking at me, paying attention to everything Lione and I have said. Rein's eyes seems so hopeful yet ch-charming. I didn't know that I was leaning closer to her as she did the same. When our lips are almost touching, Lione interrupted again…

"Lovely mood today are we? Then, shall I leave you 'alone'? Have a nice day lovers…" Lione said as she disappeared in front of me and went back to her chair

Rein and I realized what we are doing. Our faces that are only inches apart became red b that moment. We looked away immediately, hiding our face from embarrassment. Seriously, this is the first time I blushed this hard. What's within Rein that made me this way?


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, in Fine's place…

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I sat down on my chair immediately after Tambo Rin-sensei exited the room. I tapped Milky's shoulder and she turned to look at me…

"Uhm… My name is Fine, nice to meet you!" I said as I offered my hand, she shook it right after

"Nice to meet you too Fine-nee-chan! My name is Milky by the way." Milky said as she returned the handshake

"Do you, by any chance, like sweets?" I asked

"Yeah! I love them! Why do you ask?" Milky replied in an instant

This is a really cool incident. I have someone identical to the appetite I have. I clutched my pocket to feel if the candy I sneaked earlier in the house is still with me. I felt the pouch of candy and took it out.

"Here, Milky, you can have these. Think this as a sign of our friendship. Please accept it." I said as I handed her the pouch full of Sunny Drops

"I'm glad to be your friend in one condition. I must be one of your best friends. Anyway, arigatou Fine-nee-chan! Wai! Candy!" Milky exclaimed with delight and began stuffing her mouth with candy

"You are now officially my best friend in the whole wide world. And because you're my best friend, stop forcing all candies to your mouth because I might lose my one and only best friend at an early age." I said sarcastically

"Fine… Geez…" Milky whined and began eating the candies slowly

I just looked at Milky and smiled at her and not to mention that I'm drooling secretly. I grew fond of her in a short time and decided to take care of her and protect her no matter what it takes. She is just so cute and innocent…

**Shade's P.O.V.**

The strawberry head was assigned to sit beside me for the whole school year. I wish Rein is the one who sits beside me. But, I have this warm feeling every time I am around the strawberry head and I don't feel annoyed by her presence. And, she likes my sister very much. I could see it in her eyes…

"My, my… Shade-kun is staring at the new transfer student, Fine." Sophie whispered to me

Much to my surprise, she whispered to me in nowhere. Worst of all, she saw me staring at the strawberry head and might got the wrong idea. Even though my head is going to break into pieces at any second, I still have a cool composure outside.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I whispered back to her coldly

"As expected to 'the Shade-sama' of our school. Keeps on saying cold things. But, let me get this straight, do you like Fine?" Sophie whispered again

What is she thinking? She thinks that I like the strawberry head? Great, I answered my own question with another question, whatever. I like Rein not her. But when I look into her ruby orbs, I will get lost in it and cannot take my eyes off her. Her eyes seemed so happy yet sad and m-mesmerizing.

"I don't like her." I murmured

"But, how will you explain the long stare you are giving her. I never saw you like that to other girls… And don't even dare to lie because I am just behind you so I could see every move you make" Sophie said as-a-matter-of-factly

Shoot! She saw the staring thing. What will I say to her?

"It was just… It was just, that there's a leaf stuck on her hair." I said as an excuse

"I can't see any leaf… It's clear that you're making an alibi." She said mockingly

"I told you already. I don't like her so shut up." I muttered coldly

"Whatever you say Shade-kun…" Sophie said faintly and went back to her seat

Finally, she disappeared… I am still caught up by the strawberry head's eyes that I didn't notice that she is talking to me…

"Oh yeah, Shade, why is Milky here? Isn't she a little younger to be here?" the strawberry head asked

"…"

"Shade? Hello?! Earth to Shade!" the strawberry head uttered as she whacked my head which caused me to come back to my senses

"Hey! What was that for?!" I shouted at her

"That was for not answering my questions, baka!" she yelled back

This is the first time, I am mad with a girl. And, she is the first girl I have encountered who calls me 'baka' and is talking back at me. Well, who cares if she's a girl? I am going to fight back…

"B-baka huh?" I said coldly

"Yeah!" she replied

"Then you are a shorty! You stupid idiot!" I argued back

She stood up, balled her fist and her eyebrows are twitching but she is still smiling. So, those were the signs of her fury. She still smiles even though she's really angry. I guess I won this argument.

"Don't think that you already won…" she threatened and then she kicked me on the knee

What the-?! She knows what I am thinking? And she even dared to kick me?

I am thinking on how to return the kick to her and I got the chance when she turned around but when I tried to kicked her… I failed. She quickly dodged it without a sweat dripping on her face. What on the world is she?

"I won." She said seriously

"Whatever…" I replied coldly

"So, as I was saying… Why is Milky here? Isn't she a little younger to be here?" the strawberry head asked

I remained silent because of her question. Seriously, she fought with me, thwacked my head and even called me 'baka' just to answer that question. I looked at Milky who is also looking at me. I glared at her coldly which means that 'she must be the one to tell her because it's not my business anyway'.

"Sensei told me that I am too smart for a child like me that's why she transferred me to a higher grade…" Milky began and resumed with a sad smile

"I was also bullied back then, good thing that onii-chan came to the rescue and scare away those bullies and then, *hick*, and then…"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tears fell down on Milky's cheek so Fine didn't insist on knowing what happened. Fine just patted her head and in return, Milky hugged her and cried on her shoulder. Fine wiped her tears and patted her back soothingly.

**Shade's P.O.V.**

The strawberry head can be kind sometimes too because she didn't push Milky about the topic. She even understands Milky's situation. I wonder if she suffered the same.

The strawberry head began whispering something to Milky and I could still hear it since I'm near to them…

"Daijobu, I will always watch you even from afar. If I would see them bullying you again, they better be prepared because I would punch their faces. Ki ni shinaide, I am a master in martial arts…"

Well, that explains everything… That is why she knows how to dodge attacks quickly and to attack smoothly. But I lost to her even though we have the same ranking. That means, I need to sharpen my skills. She better be prepared for another battle to come between the me and her.

"Eh?! You are?!" Milky exclaimed

"Shhh… Not so loud Milky." The strawberry head said while gesturing Milky to keep quiet

"So, who is this onii-chan of yours, huh?" the strawberry head asked and with this question I blushed, knowing the answer

I guess the strawberry head doesn't know, huh… Baka…

"Well, it's Shade-nii-chan. Didn't you know, I am Milky Kazama?" Milky replied

**Normal P.O.V.**

Silence covered the area… Noise will be resumed in 3…2…1…

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Eh?! He is?! A-and you are?!" I exclaimed, making groups of people to stare at me and then back to their own businesses again

I fought with Shade earlier, which is Milky's brother… That means, Milky might get mad at me. Kami-sama, what am I going to do?

"Oh yeah! Shade-nii-chan…" Milky started

Thank goodness, she isn't mad at me.

"Milky, doushita?" Shade asked

"Well, I love Fine-nee-chan! I want her to be your girlfriend in the future, okay?" Milky finished off

What the heck are you saying Milky?! I won't ever date that guy!

**Normal P.O.V.**

With the said statement, the two began to blush furiously. They are like 'what the hell are you saying Milky' or 'that will never happen' or something along those lines. Milky doesn't seem to care and just smiled widely. Fine cannot stand the tension between them so she ran towards Rein and dragged her outside the classroom just like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Matte, Fine! Do you know where we are going?" Rein asked, still being dragged by me

"I know one place where I can go to relax." I replied

"And where is that?" she asked again

Honestly, Rein is really annoying because she always keeps on asking questions. Can't she just shut up? Anyway, she's my sister no matter what she is, I must love her wholeheartedly.

"You'll know it when we get there… Just shut it, okay?"

"Fine…" Rein said naughtily

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a few minutes of running and running, they finally made a stop. They stopped in front of a huge gate made of crystalline glass. Inside, was full of fragrant flowers, well-grown plants and full-bloom Sakura trees. Rein just stared at it with awe. The twins twirled around as they explored each corner of the elegant garden.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"I have never seen such beautiful garden before!" Rein exclaimed

"Yeah… That was my reaction when I discovered this garden." I replied

"How did you discover this wonderful garden?" she said

"Well, I was walking home by myself because you have dance lessons and I happen to pass by this area and I saw this magnificent garden. I also saw a dark blue haired boy with a ball in his hands so I assume that he is a basketball player. I didn't see the color of his eyes because it's already nightfall. And you know, I think he's so handsome. I wonder what is his name…"

"Oooh~" Rein said

Oooh~ was the only thing Rein said. Seriously Rein, I explained it very detailed and all what you can say is oooh~? I bet Rein is really not paying attention to my story and I'm alright with it because she won't bother me with lots of questions like if I'm in love with the boy or something like that and other miscellaneous stuffs.

I turned to see my sister and she's trying to pluck a blue hyacinth…

"No, no, no! Rein! Do-n't…" I warned Rein not to pick the flower but it's too late, she already plucked it

"Why?" Rein said innocently

"Because this garden is private not a public one that you see in parks! And what if the caretaker will get mad at us and we'll get detention! Besides, those are expensive high bred flowers!" I panicked

**Rein's P.O.V.**

"Just chill, okay? Inhale, exhale…" I said to calm my sister as I tucked the hyacinth to my ear

Fine always gets crazy when it comes to flowers and nature stuffs. Not to mention that she's a nature lover that is why she's expert in taking care of them and knows what kind of flower or species is that. I love flowers too, but I don't get overboard and study about it like Fine does. It's just too confusing!

"Okay, okay… I got this." Fine said

Finally, she recovered… Now, let me ask questions like I normally do…

"Now Fine, tell me why did you bring me here?" I asked while roaming around and admiring the flowers

"We are here to relax not to blabber all day, got it? So keep quiet." Fine said

"Fine… Do as you wish…" I whined

Fine seemed so high tempered today. Did something happen earlier inside the classroom?

**Normal P.O.V.**

Nothing was heard except the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the leaves in the garden. Fine sat on the bench near the fountain which is located at the center of the garden and closed her eyes to enjoy the sound of nature and the moment of silence. Rein sat beside her but she, who cannot stand a quiet atmosphere, decided to create a conversation.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Fine?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Will you sing for me? I want a romantic song." Rein asked

Sing? Yeah sure… W-wait a second! W-what?! What is she thinking?!

"Wha-! You know Rein that we can't sing well, right?" I said, opening my eyes

"Yeah. But I heard you singing at the park when no one's watching and I happen to pass by. It was a sad melody but it is really wonderful. That day, I also found out that you purposely make your voice hoarse so we would be alike." Rein elaborated

I-it can't be…

"How did you-? But-! Anyway, that was a long time ago. I already forgot how to." I said

I hope she buys my lies. Unless…

"You're lying. I always follow you when you go outside late at night and I always find you at the park singing the same sad melody again."

She got through me? No, she just found out the truth by herself. I guess, I have no other choice but to sing…


	7. Chapter 7

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"H-how? Fine, whatever… But, will you dance for me?" I said and climbed into a Sakura tree and lied on a branch

"I'd be happy to!" Rein said happily

At least, I made my sister happy…

Rein imagined that she has a partner and positioned her arms, ready to dance. She then closed her eyes to feel the melody that I will sing…

1…2…3…

**Sakura Kiss**

Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love

I always noticed that you were by my side, but  
Is it hate? Or love? Or some sort of delusion?

If I could see my own feelings clearly now  
A lady, a host, neither wouldn't matter to me

Everyone has their own reason for falling in love  
It's different for everyone, Maybe you're my love

I want to see that kind you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss; if your heart throbs, it's a glorious love  
The present is much more important than the future, This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty!

But then you, whom I don't really know  
I want to know more about you, though its scary

In denim, in frills, in casual clothes, in Chinese attire  
I'll change every time we meet, so be prepared

Little by little the door to love opens  
True love is packed with thrills

On the days we're busy and pass each other a cherry blossom kiss would be painful, its a glorious love  
Let's accept each other's weaknesses, the love we have is invincible, we bloom and the two of us are the leading roles

I won't lose to the magnificent sky, let's make memories now

It's true love!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, the boys were worried sick of the twins' sake and began searching…

**Bright's P.O.V.**

It's been a while since the twins got out of the classroom… Where have they gone? They are still new here and the school is very big so there's a big possibility that they might get lost. Sensei said that me and Shade are the one responsible for Fine and Rein's tour and yet, they are gone. Fine might be scared out there and crying…

_**(Imagination)**_

"*hick* Bri- *hick* Bright? W-where are you? *sob* I need you…" Fine said while sobbing, which made it difficult for her to utter words

_**(Imagination End)**_

Oh no! This is bad! I must find them. No, I will bring Shade with me…

I walked towards Shade's chair and approached him…

"Hey, Shade…"

"What?" he said coldly

"Fine and Rein haven't come back yet. We must find them." I said seriously

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I know that the strawberry head and Rein haven't come back yet. So what?

"And so? Who cares about them? Don't worry, they can find their way except, if they have no sense of direction." I said

"Who cares? We care! And besides, we are told by Tambo Rin-sensei to give the twins a tour but we aren't able to do that because they are gone before we could even start the tour. Now, who will be the one in charge of all this?" Bright said

He got a point. Anyway, I am not worried of the strawberry head because I know that she can take care of herself. On what I am worried about is Rein. She's so delicate and fragile so she might be the one who is scared out there. I need to find her…

"Whatever… So, we are going to separate ways. You go and search the North and West bound while I go search the East bound and the Grand Hallway. If either of us found them, we'll bring them with us and we'll meet again later at the South bound. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bright agreed

**Normal P.O.V.**

The boys searched everywhere. They searched the corridors, hallways, empty rooms, storage rooms and even inquired the other classrooms if they happen to see the twins. But, no matter how hard they tried, they found NOTHING… The two met up at the South bound…

**Shade's P.O.V.**

"Did you find them?" I asked to the just-arrived Bright

"No. I looked everywhere but I found nothing." He said

"Me too."

Where could they be? There is only one place that we haven't looked yet. The South bound…

We searched the South bound and when we came near the garden, we could hear a faint sweet and melodic voice. Bright and I followed the trail of sound and it led us to the garden. The crystal gate was opened so, there's a high chance that they are here. We arrived at the fountain and found Rein dancing with her eyes closed.

But where's the strawberry head? If Rein is dancing, then…

* * *

I want to see that kind you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss; if your heart throbs, it's a glorious love  
The present is much more important than the future, This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty!  
It's a blooming maiden's beauty!

Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love

* * *

I looked up to see the source of the beautiful song and saw… The STRAWBERRY HEAD?!

"Oi! Oi! Stupid idiot! Get down there!" I shouted right after she finished the song

**Fine's P.O.V.**

What did he just say?! There's only one person I know that calls me a 'stupid idiot'. Shade… And much to my disgrace, he heard me sing.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sha-?! Ahhh!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I was going to punch him but I completely forgot that I am sitting on a tree so, I fell.

I am 13 feet above the ground so, it wouldn't hurt that much. I am used to falling anyway since I'm a klutz. I'll just close my eyes and count 1 to 10 and I'll be feeling the pain…

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…and…

Huh? Nothing happened? Maybe, I got the wrong timing. Let's do it again.

5…4…3…2…1…and…

Huh? Nothing happened again? Just then, I heard a man's voice wincing in pain and when I open my eyes, I saw…SHADE! And he's holding me bridal style, except the fact that he is kneeling. Maybe, the impact of my fall made him kneel and wince in pain.

I stood up immediately, thinking that the pain might get worse when he is carrying me. I led him to the bench so that he could rest.

"Why did you save me from falling? I mean, why didn't you let me fall? It's just 13 feet above the ground, it's not too high." I asked softly

**Shade's P.O.V.**

Oh yeah, why did I save her? I could just let her fall. Let me think about the reason… Because I love her? No, I don't think so. Because it's a boy's job? No, I'm not a gentleman. Because of my reflexes? Can be but, no. That's it! It's because…

"Cause I don't want the stupid idiot to die or else, I have no one to tease anymore." I said with a smirk

When did I learn to smirk like this?! This is the first time I ever smirked. Why? What does this girl have?

"Baka! I won't die in such a mere fall!" the strawberry head said as she playfully punched my shoulder

"Also, why are you kneeling when you caught me? Is it from the impact?" the strawberry head asked again

So, she totally forgot about the incident this morning…

"You already forgot what you did to me earlier this morning? Remember, that you kicked me on the knee at our fight. That knee you just kicked is the reason why I can't catch you properly."

"I'm so sorry!" she said and then, tears flowed down to her cheeks

I guess, she doesn't want anybody to be hurt for her sake… Who knows that I could get to know her better.

"H-hey…" I stammered, feeling guilty

"Stay there for a while and don't move." The strawberry head ordered as she dashed around the garden, searching for something

Surprisingly, I obeyed her order. I just rested there instead of following her.

What is she searching? What is she up to?

**Fine's P.O.V.**

It's all my fault… I shouldn't have kicked his knee. Anyway, I need to find that herb. I believe, it is in the medicinal plants section… Ah! Here it is!

I picked some leaves and went back to the bench. I took out my dagger keychain and began slicing the leaves into pieces. I also took out my red handkerchief, folded it like a bandage and placed the sliced leaves inside. I went to the fountain and dipped it to the warm water. I returned to the bench and knelt before him. I grabbed his dainty foot gently and wrapped my handkerchief to his injured knee. Shade just sat there and stared with shock.

"You made a herbal tonic, right?" Shade asked

"Yeah… How did you know it's a tonic?"

"Well, I specialize in herbal medicine. And the tonic you made, only eases the pain not heal the pain." He said as-a-matter-of-factly

"I know, but no herb can heal a sprain because they only heal wounds and other illnesses but I know the herbs that can ease the pain so that the sprain wouldn't worsen and the person who is hurt can move freely without experiencing extreme pain." I explained meekly

"Whoa… I didn't know that you knew all these stuffs." Shade said rather amused

**Bright's P.O.V.**

"Uhm… Pardon me, but I think we need to tour you before the clock strikes 12 or else, we will have to skip lunch." I intruded

"Eh?! Skip lunch?! I can't imagine myself being not able to eat… I'm not going to miss it for the world! We need to go now! Oh, now that I noticed it, why are you and Rein drenched?" Fine shouted

This is so awkward. What will I tell her?

"Well, you see…" I started but Rein interfered

**Rein's P.O.V.**

"Let me be the one to tell them Bright-sama…" I interrupted

"It went like this…

_**(Flashback)**_

I was dancing with my eyes closed while Fine sings. When the song ended, I still continued to dance. But then…

"There you are Rein. I looked everywhere for you. I was so worried…" Bright-sama said out of nowhere

He said, he was so worried about me that he looked everywhere just for me. Aww, isn't he romantic…

I was so dazed because of what he said to me that I forgot that I am still dancing with my eyes closed. I didn't know that the fountain is so close to me and…SPLASH! I crashed on the fountain together with Bright-sama because he tried to help me but I pulled him hard so…

_**(End of Flashback)**_

…we both ended up drenched."

Fine and Shade just stood there, sweat-dropped…

"You really are twins."

"We really are twins."

They said in sync.

Ehehe~… Yeah, we are twins… Why? Did something happen between them too, that made them say that? Wait a minute, that is-…


	9. Chapter 9

**Rein's P.O.V.**

"That is Fine's handkerchief! What is her handkerchief doing on your knee? Did something happen between you and Fine?" I asked non-stop while pointing at Shade's knee

**Shade's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, it's the stupid idiot's handkerchief. Got a problem with that? And are you blind? The handkerchief is wrapped on my knee, that's what it's doing. Also, you think that nothing happened between us, then how can you explain the handkerchief?" I said nonchalantly

Why am I acting cold to Rein just because of the strawberry head? I am supposed to be cool in front of her not to be cold. Maybe, it turned out that the strawberry head is the one who I really love truly. Anyway, let's keep it rolling. There's no turning back now.

**Rein's P.O.V.**

This jerk… Whoops! I'm not going to say bad things. But, he's just so-…not like Bright-sama. I'll let him go this time.

"So, why don't you get changed first then we will start the tour." Fine said

"Sure! But I got it on my bag so we need to get back to the classroom."

"That would be the problem for me… Because I didn't bring any extra clothes." Bright-sama said sadly

"I don't have any spare clothes too. Too bad…" Shade said coldly

I don't have any boyish clothes, only girly ones…

_**(Imagination)**_

"I'm sorry Bright-sama, I only have dresses… You can have them if you like."

Bright-sama wore the frilly blue dress I gave him and…

_**(Imagination End)**_

Pftt. Ahaha~! That's impossible! It's gross. Now, to whom can I borrow boyish clothes… Ah! Fine wears boyish clothes. Then…

"Fine~…"

**Fine's P.O.V.**

Oh dear… I have a bad feeling about this…

"You have boyish clothes, right?" Rein asked

"Y-yeah… What about it?" I stuttered

"Can you lend them to Bright-sama?"

"N-no… I-I'll be using them after class because I feel uncomfortable with my skirt so… I-I can't lend it to him." I said nervously

"Pretty please~…" Rein said with puppy dog eyes but releasing a scary aura at the same time

"F-fine… It's in my bag." I said, defeated

"Then, it's settled! We're going back to the classroom to get clothes." Rein said as she wnet back to the normal Rein

This is the worst day of my life! I'm stuck wearing a skirt until I go home. This sucks…

**Normal P.O.V.**

The group went back into their classroom to get their clothes. Bright and Rein received suspicious stares because of their drenched bodies. Fine gave Bright her clothes while blushing because it's her first time to lend a boy her personal belongings. Bright and Rein went into the bathroom and changed.

After the two changed their clothes, the boys conducted the tour. They went through the Grand Ballroom, gymnasium, practice rooms, Art room, Music room, auditorium, laboratories, kitchen, canteen, library, mezzanine, balcony, basketball court, swimming pool, soccer field, golf course, student council office, faculty rooms, principal's office, maintenance rooms, club rooms and many more. They finally finished the tour 5 minutes before 12 o'clock. The four returned to their classrooms to wait for the bell to ring.

After 5 minutes of waiting, the bell rang. It's time for luch!

**Fine's P.O.V.**

Wai! At last, the bell rang. LUNCHTIME! Yay!

I took out my bento and gobbled it up.

"Ittadakimasu!"

"Mmm… Oishi!"

Within seconds, I finished 'all' of it. All means appetizer, main dish, side dish and of course, the dessert.

"Thanks for the meal!"

I'm still not full actually but okaa-sama didn't give me any allowance because we are late that's why I can't buy more food at the canteen. So, I just sulked in my chair with nothing else to eat.

**Shade's P.O.V.**

The strawberry head is such a glutton. She ate all of her food in just seconds. She's so like Milky. No doubt they understand each other. I'm still eating lunch while she already finished hers. She also sat beside me in silence, which is odd. I bet, she still wants to eat more but has nothing left.

"Hey, care for some more food?" I said to her coldly with a hint of concern

"Really? That's so sweet! Thank you!" the strawberry head said with a smile curved on her lips

**Normal P.O.V.**

The couple continued eating and finished just in time before the bell rang.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

It's class hours! Next subject is Algebra then Biology and lastly, Medicine. Fine and Rein tried their best to pay attention but they only get dizzy at the confusing topics and ended up forgetting all they have learned.

After studying like hell, school is now over.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

Finally, school's now over. No more headaches! Except for our homeworks…

"Hey stupid idiot! Come with me." Shade commanded

"Why the heck should I come with you?" I complained

"Stop complaining and come with me!" he yelled

"Fine. Hold it for a while…"

What does this guy wants?!

"Rein, go home without me. You tell Bright to accompany you. Tell him, I ordered you so he better take you home safely or else, he's dead, okay?" I said

"Okay!"

After hearing my sister's approval, I went to Shade and walked behind him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well, you will be my-…" Shade started and gulped

"Your what?" I asked curiously


	10. Chapter 10

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Well, you will be my servant until the day, the 'game' will end." He said in a serious tone

What?! What did he say?! Did he just say-?!

"Did you just say servant?" I said in an average tone while doing a sarcastic cleaning of ears

"Yup."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me." I yelled

"Do I look like I'm joking? So, you will start today and end after the 'Basketball Finals'…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold it right there Mr.!" I said

"Why will I be your servant? I don't want to. I'm going home." I said as I walked out but I felt a tight grip on my hand that prevents me from moving

"Remember that you kicked my knee? I can't play basketball well because of you. It's your fault so be responsible for it. The 'Basketball Finals' is drawing near so you need to help me get better before that day comes. Now, as I was saying, you will obey anything that I will ask you to do. And if you dare to escape your duties, I will tell the whole school that you can sing nicely."

Oh no, of all things, do not tell everybody about 'that'… Does that mean-?

"Does that mean, I'm going to be your slave and you're my master?!" I asked frustrated

"Kind of. Oh yeah, I like the master thing you mentioned. From now on, you will address me Master Shade. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand M-master Shade." I said

Great! My day just become much worse that it was before. Now, I'm stuck as a slave.

"Hey, stop spacing out. Carry my bag and let's go home." Master Shade ordered

"As you wish Master Shade."

I carried his heavy bag and walked with him until we reached his house…

"Shall I take your things inside your house Master Shade?" I asked dully

"No thanks. I'll take it from here. You may now go home. And one more thing, watch and cheer for me at the 'Basketball Finals' three days from now." He said

"Sure thing Master Shade."

I went home by myself with a blank face. I didn't talk to okaa-sama and Rein for now. My mind is just full of questions and fury. Good thing, okaa-sama and Rein didn't bother me for once. I did my homework, ate dinner, went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Rein's P.O.V.**

What's wrong with Fine? She didn't even talk to me. Anyway, let's just let it away for now. She may be depressed.

I can't believe Bright-sama actually walked me home and what's more is that, he asked me out. Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Bright-sama~

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning, the twins did the same routine they do every day. Late to rise but still made it on time. The class is boring for Fine and Rein as usual but they still made it until lunch time.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Fine, I'm going to the canteen and eat with Bright-sama, okay? Would you like to come?" Rein asked

"No thanks. You two needs to be alone sometimes." I said with a wide grin

I was going to eat my bento when my 'master' tapped my shoulder…

"What?!" I shouted

He just glared at me. I knew what he meant.

"What do you need Master Shade?" I asked politely

Everyone that is inside the room looked at me. Probably wondering why I am addressing him as Master Shade. Who cares? At least, my secret it safe.

"I want you to share your food with me and feed me after you finished your food." He said emotionlessly

"What the hell! Are you a baby or something?"

He just coughed and glared at me again. Okay, okay fine.

"Master Shade, I am truly sorry but can we please go to a more private area?" I asked

"Sure. Come with me." He said as he held my hand and dashed outside the classroom

I sprinted behind him and we went to the garden. Thus, bringing back memories that happened yesterday. This is a little bit awkward…

"We are on a private place now. You can eat your lunch but afterwards, remember that you need to feed me." Master Shade said

"No, I'm not hungry so you can eat first. Here." I said as I lifted my chopsticks

He opened his mouth and I scooped the food into his mouth gently. We continued like this until he finished his and my bento. Okaa-sama didn't put much food inside it so he finished it in no time.

I wonder why okaa-sama didn't put much food inside it. Maybe because she knew that I don't eat that much when I am depressed…

Also, isn't Master Shade cute when he opens his mouth? Hey wait, I am not supposed to think about these stuffs. Besides, I don't like him, I despise him!

**Normal P.O.V.**

The couple went back to class. The class went boring as it can be. Fine became very dizzy that she collapsed on her desk. Everyone thinks that she is just sleeping at class until a teacher came in…

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I don't think the strawberry head is feeling well. She doesn't usually sleeps in class… Something's odd: her and my behaviour. We both became lifeless when we talk at each other. And, why did I ask her to be my servant? Why, why, why?

The thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ban Jo-sensei…

"Minna-san, ohayou gazaimasu." Ban Jo-sensei greeted

Everyone stood up except for a certain girl… Ban Jo-sensei noticed that Fine is sleeping and didn't even greet him. He walked up to her and shook her body.

"Fine-san, Fine-san, wake up. We're starting class. Fine-san…" Ban Jo-sensei said and continued to shake her but the strawberry head didn't answer.

Sensei tried to touch her forehead and…

"Oh dear! She has a high fever! Someone take her to the infirmary."

I immediately stood up and gestured Bright and Rein to come with me. I carried her bridal style and asked permission to Ban Jo-sensei.

"Sensei, Rein, Bright and I will take her to the infirmary. May we go now?"

"Yes, you may." He said

The three of us ran to the infirmary and placed her to the bed. We asked assistance but there is no available nurse. I guess, I will be the one to aid her.

I borrowed a basin and a towel and filled the basin with water and alcohol. I damped the cloth in the basin and wring the towel. I placed it on her forehead gently.

This strawberry head really worries me you know…

**Rein's P.O.V.**

Kami-sama, please help Fine…

"She doesn't usually collapse like that. She only loses consciousness whenever she didn't eat. But knowing Fine, she wouldn't skip meals. She only eat little amount of food when she is depressed but at least, she still eats. I am curious about why she didn't eat. Who or what would push her not to eat like that?" I said to Bright and Shade

"I see… But, who would do such a thing?" Bright said

"Let's just get out of here and let Shade handle this. Shade, we'll be leaving now." I said and pulled Bright with me and went back to our class.

Shade is also depressed… She really cares about Fine…

**Shade's P.O.V.**

So, she had a fever because of me. I remembered that she didn't even eat just to feed me.

I constantly checked her temperature and placed the wet towel from time to time. I also bought her food so that when she wakes up, she has something to eat. I sat to a chair beside her bed and I was so worked up that I didn't realize that I slept beside her and holds her delicate hand…

**Fine's P.O.V.**

My head is a bit dizzy and I felt something warm is holding my hand. I woke up and saw Shade with face close to mine.

Aww, such an angelic face… This is not the time to think that.

And he was holding my hand…

3…2…1… and I freaked out…

"A-A-A-AHHH!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Fine's P.O.V.**

I quickly pulled my hand away from his. Shade stirred and managed to get up rubbing his eyes…

Finally, he got awake now, I can ask him…

"What are you doing here?! Why the hell are you holding my hand?!" I asked loudly

He covered my mouth with his soft hand. My reflexes told me to bite him so, I bit his hand.

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that?!" Shade yelled at me

"I did it because you're covering my mouth with your filthy hands!" I shouted back

That's odd, I said it was soft before but what I said is filthy. Ehehe~

"So, care to explain what are you doing here and why the hell, of all things, are you holding my hand?" I said more calmly

"Here, eat this first." He said and handed me a tray full of food

I grabbed the tray from his hands and started digging up. Shade also told me the reason why is he here but didn't say the reason for holding my hand. He's really avoiding the quest-… Oishi! What am I talking about again?

"We need to go home now. It's already dismissal time." He said

What?! So I am unconscious for 3 hours?! Then, I remembered that I'm going to walk him home to his house.

"So, where's your bag?" I asked

"It's in the room. We still need to get your bag and my bag." He said

We headed off the infirmary and noticed that there is no nurse available. That means that Shade is the one who took care of me that is why he is so exhausted.

We got our bags and as usual, I will carry his bag. I walked with him until we reached his house. I gave him his bag and turned around but then, I remembered something I need to do.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me while I'm unconscious." I said and quickly kissed his cheek

I saw the blush creep up to his face. I quickly turned away to hide my flushed red cheeks too and ran on my way home.

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I held the cheek where the strawberry head had kissed me and my feet were frozen to the ground. What is this fluffy feeling? I haven't felt like this before.

"Onii-chan! Get inside already!" Milky shouted from the inside

"Coming." I said and went inside the house

I can't get my sleep later that night. What's wrong with me?

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning, the twins surprisingly got up early. They arrived at the school 30 minutes before the bell rings. Fine noticed that Milky is already there but he is not with Shade today.

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Ohayou Milky."

"Ohayou Fine-nee-chan."

"Where's Shade?" I asked

"He's still at home, sleeping. He said he didn't get enough sleep last night. Why do you ask? Concerned?" Milky said teasingly

"No. Anyway, I need to do my morning sprint. Gotta run! Bye!" I said and dashed out of the classroom, leaving the shocked Milky

I dashed to the Kazama residence and knocked on their door. A beautiful blue haired woman opened the door…

"Yes, may I help you?" she said

"Uhm, I'm here to see Shade, ma'am. Would you mind if I come in?" I asked politely

"Sure. Please come in." she said

"Shade! Your girlfriend is waiting for you downstairs!" she yelled

"Coming…"

G-girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend.

"Please take a seat dear. I'm his mother, Moon Malia." She said

She has a pretty name…

"Nice to meet you, Moon Malia-sama." I said and bowed

Shade went downstairs trying to button his blazer. He was shocked to see me, waiting for him…

"Ohayou Shade." I said with a smile, he blushed

"What are you doing here stupid idiot?"

"Stop that Shade. You're being rude to your girlfriend." Moon Malia-sama said

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

We said in unison.

"Oooh~… I see. She will be soon…" Moon Malia-sama said that send shiver down my spine

"Gomen nasai hahaue."

"Gomen nasai Moon Malia-sama."

Shade and I apologized.

"It's alright. Now, go! You'll be late for school." She said

We ran from their house to the school and made it in time.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The day went boring again for the twins. When its lunchtime already, Shade dragged Fine with him and went to the garden again to share their food with each other but this time, Shade feeds Fine and Fine feeds Shade. They really looked a couple but it's because of Shade's command only, not on Fine's will. They went back to class again after they ate their lunch and it's boring like hell again. Finally, it's dismissal time!

**Shade's P.O.V.**

"Hey stupid idiot, come with me."

"What do you want Master Shade?" she said emotionlessly

"Come with me to the basketball court. I need to practice for tomorrow's 'game'." I said

"Sure."

Every time she talks to me, it's so lifeless. It's not like her at all. She's always energetic and cheerful when I first met her. Is it because of the servant-master thing?

We went to the basketball court and I started dribbling the ball, doing some exhibitions and tried to shoot the ball but I still can't. The strawberry head went towards me and held both of my hands. I blushed.

"Here's the technique… Relax your legs and your stance. Make sure not to put the weight of your body to the leg where you had an injury but instead, put the weight into the other foot. Focus on the ring and try to swing your arms gently and when you lifted the ball comfortably, you shoot it with your estimated force, don't overdo it or your shot will be put to waste. You'll only do that in shooting the ball far. But if you need to dunk, try to lift yourself up like a light feather, this way you can prevent jumping with your weight pulling you down."

"You're an expert at basketball too?" I asked

"Not exactly because I only know the basics and experimented them and I got my own techniques. You are the first one to know my techniques. Use it wisely or else they will copy your moves. I hate those copy-cats, I want to rip their faces off but good thing that they can't copy mine because it's too hard they say."

She lectured me the basics, which I already knew and then the combination of exhibitions and other stuffs related about it. I tried her advice and who knew I would easily learn it. I didn't feel any pain when I move. Now, I challenged my servant.

"Hey stupid idiot, want to battle with me?" I challenged

"Sure. First to gain 10 points wins… I'm not going let it easy on you Master Shade."

Why not? Give everything you've got. I know all your tricks…

I think she's letting it easy for me since I already got 9 points while she only have 5 points but I thought she's not letting it easy for me. I'm sure she devised a plan…

When I was shooting my last ball for victory, she stole the ball away and began shooting it and I want to steal the ball from her but she made it hard for me. I knew she had a strategy. Now, the points are neck-to-neck, 9 points all. Her palm is somehow sweat-dripping that she slipped off the ball and I got the chance to shoot it. I won.

"Looks like you're ready for tomorrow's battle." She said

"Why of course, I know all your strategies." I boasted

"Not all my strategies, baka! You're just lucky today because my hand is moisted. But I guess, you don't need my other tricks because with that ability of yours, you can win for tomorrow." She said with a smile

**Fine's P.O.V.**

"Come on, now. It's getting late Master Shade. We need to go home." I said to him as I grabbed his things

As always, I walked with him until we reached his house and said goodbye to him. I ran to our house as fast as I could and drifted off to sleep after the tiring day.

The noisy alarm clock rang again and I prepared for school together with Rein. We skipped happily outside until we reached the school. We are early for today and I saw Shade already there at his seat with a small bag with him. Everybody brought a small bag, not the usual bag they bring at schooldays.

What is going on here? Rein and I are the only ones who brought our regular bags. I confronted Shade…

"Ohayou Shade. Why is everyone has their small bag with them?" I asked

He only answered me with a light chuckle…

What's going on? What's the matter with him? He could just answer my question right away.

"You didn't pay attention yesterday, are you? Well, Tambo Rin-sensei declared that we are going to have a half day today since it's the Basketball Finals." Shade said

"Oh..."

Who cares?!

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's finally the time to watch the Basketball Finals and every fangirls of Shade and other handsome players are squealing loudly. It's deafening…

**Fine's P.O.V.**

They began dribbling and passing. The stealing of the ball and shooting was really intense. Shade used my advice and applied it during the game. But somehow, one of the opposing team noticed his weakness: his knee. He kicked it and Shade flinched that made him let go of the ball.

Oh no, what should I do? How can I help him? Curse those cheaters. Suddenly, his orders to me popped into my mind and I began cheering him.

"Go Shade! You can do it! Fight with all you've got just like yesterday!" I yelled

Shade turned to me and then his eyes soften. He stood again and continued playing more energetic than even. In the end, the team of Shade won the finals. I congratulated him and then pulled me to the garden.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him

"I just wanted to thank you…" he said

"You're welcome. Now, I'm free from being a slave, right Master Shade?" I asked

"Not quite. The day is not over yet." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked again

"It's my turn to ask. Is it alright to fall in love with my own servant?"

No. Wait, is he confessing? Gosh, what am I going to do? But I'm pretty sure that I fell in love with him too… It's the fluffy feeling I've been experiencing these days.

"I'll answer you with a question too. Is it alright to be in love with my master?" I confessed

We both blushed tremendously…

"Does that mean-?" he started

"I will be yours forever, Master Shade…" I said softly and flashed my brightest and sweetest smile ever

"Stop with the master thing. Call me Shade from now on." He said the last order

He leaned closer to me and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes as his soft lips crashed into mine. It was a sweet kiss. It's perfect to be my first kiss…

And this is my story of how I fell in love and became A BASKETBALL PLAYER'S SLAVE…


End file.
